koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Bigaku no Shouzou
Bigaku no Shouzou (美学の肖像, translated as "Portrait of Aesthetics") is a Heroic Legend of Arslan character image song. It debuted in Arslan: The Warriors of Legend before being complied into a CD for the Volume 6 limited edition Blu-ray/DVD of the 2015 TV series. This is Narsus's character song that is performed by his voice actor Daisuke Namikawa. Players can unlock a specially edited version of this song in the game by completing these conditions: :Free Mode> Extra 2> A Feeble Alliance :Difficulty: Hard :Defeat 200 enemies within five minutes of the first mission "Defeat the Parsian Soldiers teleporting the Sindhurian soldiers!". The quickest method of achieving this is avoiding the mission and heading to the center of the city as soon as possible. Collect the S Skill Card "Sage's Motivation" (shining green icon on the mini-map) before ending the stage. Equip "Sage's Motivation" during battle and it will play Narsus's character song during Mardān Rush sequences. Once it is played in battle, it will be added as "Character Theme—Narsus" in the game's Sound Test. ;Skill Card stats :Cost:33 :Sage's Song (+15): Plays special music during a Mardān Rush. :Undaunted Advance (+15): Increases length of time in a Mardān Rush. :Defense Increase (+3): Increases Defense. Credits :Lyrics: Yoshie Isogai :Composer: Sen Machida :Arranger: Yoshihiro Kusano Lyrics Kanji= :永久(とわ)に潰えぬもの :それは崇高たる芸術のみ :浮世の興亡など… :儚くも空しい蜃気楼 :私は捧げるのだ　身も心も :灰になり　消え去る日まで :絵筆を握りつづけよう :人の世の切なさを :しかと見据え　なお鋭く :感性を研ぎ澄ませ :思うがまま彩り　刻むだけ :見せていただこうか :策や武勇でなく　その覚悟 :血に濡れなお気高き　銀の刃 :真っ直ぐな　その眼差しが :民が為に　輝くなら :運命の肖像が :時に酷く残酷でも :智恵という天弓(にじ)を架け :希望という絵の具で塗ればよい :この美学　永劫に :未来(あす)を照らせ :ほとばしる情熱で :しかと描く　生きた感情(おもい) :在りし日の　我が夢よ :友よ　かくも世界は美しい |-|Romaji= :towa ni tsuenumono :sore wa suukoutaru geijutsu nomi :ukiyo no koubou nado... :hakanaku mo munashii shinkirou :watashi wa sasageru no da mi mo kokoro mo :hai ni nari kiesaru hi made :gahitsu wo nigiri tsuzukeyou :hitonoyo no setsunasa wo :shikato misue nao surudoku :kansei wo togisumase :omou ga mama irodori kizamu dake :miseteitadakou ka :saku ya buyuu de naku sono kakugo :chi ni murenao kedaki gin no yaiba :massuguna sono manazashi ga :tami ga tame ni kagayaku nara :unmei no shouzou ga :toki ni hidoku zangoku demo :chie touy niji wo kake :kibou toiu enogu de nurebayoi :kono bigaku eigou ni :asu wo terase :hotobashiru jounetsu de :shikato egaku ikita omoi :arishihi no wa ga yume yo :tomo yo kakumo sekai wa utsukushii |-|English Translation= :The only things that stand the test of time :are splendid works of art :The fall and rise of empires... :are just a transient and vain mirage :I shall dedicate my body and soul to art :Until the day when I am reduced to ash, :I shall be holding my paintbrush :The sorrows of our world :are expected and keep us on edge :Yet I shall keep my senses sharp :and only paint as I please :Shall I show you? :Not my strategies nor bravery, but my determination :The blood-drenched nobleness belies a silver blade :But that earnest gaze :will shine for the people's sake :The portrait of destiny :may be at times violent and cruel, :but wisdom shall be our bridge forward. :I choose to create the painting known as hope :My aesthetic shall shine eternal :to tomorrow and beyond :With fervent passion, :I shall draw the feelings of those who have lived :That is my dream for bygone days :for my friends and the world are beautiful External Links *Official TV series DVD/BD volume listing Category: Songs